Why? Why Can't You Say You Love Me?
by E.I.W
Summary: One-Shot inspired my the first three chapter from reckoning. Chole and Derek talking about those three word i love you. Well that's what Chole's thinking while Derek well is being Derek


Title:Why? Why Can't You Say I Love You? Is It Really That Hard?

Author: EIW

disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series that belongs to Kelly Armstrong

Summary: One Shot. Inspire by the chapters 1-3 from the reckoning Yes there up on her stie!

* * *

I stood there grateful on the roof that Derek got to me in time and the amulet my mother left me ward off that Volvo. My curiosty had gotten the best of me again. Could I help it if I wanted answers? No just like I couldn't prevent Derek from going into about. "Chole how stupid could you be?" Derek questioned. Well that. I stood there silently distract by his muscle.

"Chole come on tell me what you were thinking, you know we can't trust anyone." Derek letured as if I were a child. I know he only did because somewhere inside him there was a part that care for me. I know he kept to himself but the wolf thing was getting to be an old excuse. Only two ways to become a werewolf be born one or slavi from another. I had been showing signs to Derek but I don't think he's catching any of them.

"Why?" I asked. Derek looked at me as if I lost my mind, which was fine with me I probably already lost half it already. "Really why?" Derek responded irrated. "No why can't you say I love you?" I re-questioned. Derek looked annoyed with a mix of amazement and schocked all combine. "Is it really that hard? Well I love you. Can you say it now?" I asked as Derek stared at me puzzled as if he was so out of his comfort zone. "Chole I can't." Derek responded killing the romantic atomsphere of the beautiful foggy night as he got up from where we were sitting.

"Why not!" I demanded as I follow his lead. "It would never work out." Derek answered sitting back down again. Ugh! how do I get it through his head, we're meant for eachother. Two outsiders in everyway that matters. I didn't answered I just pouted as I sat back down. I would stomp my foot if I were standing. You know in like one of those cheesy chick flicks where the girl and guy are meant to be with eachother. Only usually it's the girl who's denial and doesn't have to work so hard to make them understand. Hey maybe I'll make this a screenplay one day, if I ever get away from the Edison Group and my life goes back to normal.

I knew the only way I was going to get through to him would make him mad. But isn't love about risks like Romeo and Juliet they certinally risk it all. I had tuned Derek out for a little bit, while he was still talking. I grabbed hold of his face and did something that would really pissed him off. I kissed him. We pulled away and he looked stunned.

"Chole! We gotta get you clean now!" Derek said rushing me down stairs to the nearest bathroom. "Really Chole again?" Derek asked cleaning my lips with hot water and soap. "What if I wanted to be a werewolf?" I answered annoyed. "Chole your necromancer, the Edison Group is on our trail, So I'm not adding any more problems to your life." Derek responded. A typical Derek answer. "You know you still haven't answer my question." I reminded. "Which was?" Derek asked pretending he never heard it. "Why can't you you love me? Iis it really that hard!" I replied all upset emotions mixed with angry and saddness. "Chole don't be upset, I do love you but we could never go anywhere." Derek answered seeming kind of dissapointed himself.

"You maybe it could go somewhere if we ever get out of this mess." Derek responded making my heart jump a beat. Then out of nowhere he kissed me. He kissed me! HE K-I-S-S-E-D ME! Totally cheese chick flick moment, the girl getting her guy, the happily ever after. He pulled away.I was the stunned one sitting down on some old rusted toliet. "Come closer." Derek said. I did as he asked and then he put the hotwater and soap on my lips. "Derek." I whined happily.

We say our goodnights as we went back to our rooms. I walked in with a smile and didn't mind Tori snoring away in a dreamland. "I'm not sleeping, Derek saved your butt again." Tori said sleepily. "Uh huh." I said laying back down in my bed. I guess there is a fighting chance for me and Derek but is it really hard for him to say those words to me. Hopefully I won't accidently raise the dead tonight.

* * *

"Night Chole I love you." Derek said to himself as he driff out to sleep

Hope you'd enjoy

PS Sorry if spelling and grammar's bad this a new laptop, it's a mini and i'm still not use to it.


End file.
